


Home Sweet Home или Все дело в тыкве

by Stitching_Joker



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто бы мог подумать, что "HOME SWEET HOME", в понимании Эйдана, означало собственную подушку и одеяло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home или Все дело в тыкве

Он никогда не заморачивался странностями ирландца. В конце концов, у каждого из актеров своих странностей хватало, а Эйдан был одним из самых вменяемых коллег на съемочной площадке.   
Когда они с первой же встречи, что называется, "вросли" друг в друга и подружились насмерть - это не было странно.   
Когда он понял, что начинает чувствовать физическую потребность в том, чтобы Эйдан всегда был рядом, чтобы видеть его, слышать, иметь возможность в любой момент взять за руку - это не было странно.   
Когда по взглядам и обмолвкам Тернера он понял, что с ирландцем творится то же самое - это не было странно.   
Когда они в первый раз путались сначала в джинсах и футболках, стаскивая их друг с друга, потом в руках и ногах, а потом сплели волосы и дыхания - это и вовсе казалось самым естественным, что только может быть на свете.   
А главная странность выяснилась спустя пару часов. То есть тогда она еще не была странностью. Просто Дин удивился, что Эйдан не захотел остаться у него на ночь. А потом еще раз не захотел. И еще. И так и не остался ни разу. Вот тогда это стало странностью. Еще более странно было то, что Дина он у себя на ночь оставлял охотно - подгребал своими длиннющими руками и ногами под себя, как лихолесский паук, приваливался горячим боком и счастливо сопел в ухо. Когда то же самое пытался проделать Дин в своей кровати - паук превращался в угря и виртуозно ускользал в направлении своего трейлера.   
Дин понимал, что дело не в чувствах - они слились друг с другом уверенно и накрепко. Но в чем тогда дело, он понять не мог. Он попытался применить дедукцию. Внимательно изучил, чем трейлер Эйдана отличается от его собственного. Кровать была точно такая же - уж это он проверил на себе. Окно выходило на ту же сторону. Да и вообще, Дин не находил никаких различий между их жилищами. Зато их явно находил Эйдан.   
Дина охватил азарт. Он исследовал быт Эйдана, когда тот уходил в душ. Нет, никакого шпионства, он не рылся в его сообщениях на телефоне или в файлах на ноуте. Просто внимательно изучал вещи (обычно расшвырянные по трейлеру как попало) и сравнивал с обстановкой в собственном вагончике. И не находил разницы - кроме вечного беспорядка. Он попробовал развести у себя бардак, но Эйдан даже не обратил внимания на смену обстановки и опять ушел к себе, споткнувшись по дороге о брошенный как попало ботинок. Дин вздохнул и поставил ботинок на место.   
Дин уже почти отчаялся, когда обратил внимание на стоящую под кроватью Эйдана большую сумку. У Дина тоже была похожая, и на ней болтался маленький ярлычок. Только у Дина на ярлычке была написана его фамилия, а у Эйдана - "HOME SWEET HOME". Дин изучил сумку с лица и изнанки. Ничего. Самая обычная, совершенно пустая сумка. Но... "HOME SWEET HOME". Может, это какой-то талисман? А что, если стащить ее и поставить под свою кровать? Вдруг сработает?.. Тут Дин понял, что слишком увлекся. Конечно, он не стал забирать сумку. Но продолжал ломать голову над тем, что бы это могло значить. Почему-то спросить у Эйдана напрямую он даже не пытался. Он хотел понять сам.   
Съемки тем временем подошли к концу. Оставалась одна ночь перед отлетом. Дин не хотел ее упускать, поэтому сам пришел к Эйдану. Все вещи тот уже собрал, но сумка по-прежнему стояла под кроватью пустая. Дин только вздохнул. Эту тайну ему разгадать не удалось.   
Когда Эйдан уезжал в аэропорт, Дин наконец увидел эту сумку в деле. Она была чем-то плотно набита, но изучать ее содержимое уже не было времени и возможности.   
Обычным чередом пошла привычная жизнь. Съемки, пресс-конференции, конвенты... и, наконец, - досъемки у Джексона.   
Дин встречал Эйдана, когда тот прилетел. Первое же, на что он посмотрел, когда смог оторвать взгляд от белозубой улыбки, - вещи ирландца. О да. Заветная сумка была при нем и опять чем-то набита. С этого момента Дин не спускал с нее глаз. Когда они добрались до гостиницы, Эйдан швырнул вещи в номере как попало и пошел в душ. Дин немедленно вцепился в заветный баул. Открыл молнию, сунул руку внутрь...   
Легкое обалдение на лице Дина вышедший из душа Эйдан самонадеянно отнес на свой счет. "Соскучился", - с нежностью подумал он и завалил вожделенного киви прямо на диване.   
Вечером, после тусовки с остальным кастом, Дин принял душ и опять пошел к Эйдану. Как он и думал, сумка уже валялась под кроватью. Пустая. Потому что ее содержимое - теперь Дин знал это точно - лежало на кровати.   
Эйдан включил телевизор, полез в ноутбук, что-то говорил, тормошил Дина - в общем, как всегда, был един в пятнадцати лицах. Дин почти не слушал, пребывая в розовых соплях умиления. Кто бы мог подумать, что "HOME SWEET HOME", в понимании Эйдана, означало собственную подушку и одеяло. (Гостиничную постель Дин, сделав вид, что закрывает открывшуюся дверцу, вполне ожидаемо обнаружил в шкафу). Глядя на Эйдана, Дину очень хотелось тихо пропищать "ыыыыы" и затискать свое лохматое чудовище до сломанных ребер. Впрочем, когда чудовище в четвертый раз поинтересовалось, где пребывает дух Дина, бросив на произвол судьбы бренное тело, Дин взял себя в руки и принялся обдумывать коварный план.   
Обдумывать долго не пришлось - в дверь сунулся Адам и сказал, что Джексон просил всех зайти за папками с текстом. Эйдан умчался к режиссеру, пообещав прихватить папку Дина, а Дин немедленно занялся реализацией плана "захват Тернера на ночь". К тому моменту, как Эйдан вернулся, Дин смирно смотрел телевизор, а заправленная кровать выглядела так же, как полчаса назад. Теперь главное, чтобы Эйдан не полез в шкаф.   
Эйдан протянул Дину его папку и плюхнулся на диван.   
\- Ты что - собираешься это все читать прямо сейчас? - возмутился Дин. - С утра этим надо заниматься, на свежую голову. Оставь пока текст в покое. Может, есть хочешь?   
\- Тебя хочу, - сверкнул глазами Эйдан.   
\- Пошли ко мне, а то я бы пожевал чего-нибудь.   
Эйдан согласился легко и охотно. Он вообще со всем легко соглашался, кроме ночевки у Дина. Но теперь...   
Перехватив пару бутербродов, Дин все-таки решил пробежать текст хотя бы по диагонали. Он сел на кровати, подставив подушку под спину, Эйдан улегся клубочком, положив голову ему на бедра. Дин пробегал глазами текст, рассеянно взлохмачивая и приглаживая шевелюру Эйдана, пока не понял, что Эйдан давно уже бросил читать, и теперь просто нежится под его пальцами.   
Папка с текстом упала на пол, следом полетели футболки и джинсы. Иногда Дину казалось, что Эйдан запросто способен заняться сексом прямо на съемочной площадке, стоит лишь Дину подать знак, что ему этого хотелось бы. От прикосновений Дина Эйдан вспыхивал даже не как спичка - как разлитый бензин, эффектно вытекающий из бака пробитой пулями машины в каком-нибудь боевике. И заканчивалось это все таким же эффектным взрывом.   
Очнувшись после взрыва, Дин зябко повел плечами, залез под одеяло и потянул за собой свое запыхавшееся взрывоопасное сокровище. Эйдан довольно мурлыкнул и нырнул под одеяло к Дину. Завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, боднул головой подушку, сладко вздохнул и вдруг подскочил, как укушенный в задницу.   
\- Это... это же... - он неверяще тыкал пальцем в подушку, не в состоянии сформулировать свое возмущение.   
\- Твоя подушка, ага, - Дин сгреб его в охапку и опять затащил под одеяло. - И одеяло тоже твое. И вообще, я хочу, чтобы твой "HOME SWEET HOME" был и в моей постели тоже, а не только в твоей. Мне надоело каждый раз играть с тобой в Золушку, которая сбегает из объятий принца к своей любимой тыкве.   
Одной из черт, которые Дин обожал в Эйдане, было то, что Тернер способен был ржать над чем угодно и когда угодно.   
\- Тыыыквааа, - простонал он Дину в живот, пока тот пытался отбиться пятками от невыносимой щекотки. - Ыыыыы...   
Наконец, получив коленкой в солнечное сплетение, Эйдан хрюкнул, перестал смеяться и собственнически ухватил Дина за задницу, прижимая к себе.   
\- Ты плохо помнишь сказки, - вредным голосом сказал Эйдан. - Быстро вспоминай: откуда Золушка взяла тыкву?   
\- Эммм... - Дин от неожиданности и правда забыл к чертовой матери, что там откуда взялось.   
\- С огорода, - назидательно помахал пальцем перед его носом Эйдан.   
Дин не удержался от соблазна и укусил этот палец. Эйдан немедленно укусил в ответ его ухо. После недолгой борьбы, слегка покусанные и изрядно помятые, они наконец пришли к паритету. Паритет Дина оказался внизу, прижатый за руки и придавленный в паху коленом. Пару раз крякнув, Дин перестал дергаться. Эйдан счел это согласием слушать дальше.   
\- Так вот, - сказал он как ни в чем не бывало, - цитирую: "Золушка побежала на огород, выбрала самую большую тыкву и принесла крестной".   
\- Ты выбрал самое большое одеяло? - не понял Дин.   
\- Невнимательно слушаешь. Вы-бра-ла, понимаешь? Это значит, что тыкв на огороде было много. И кто сказал, что любимая может быть только одна?   
\- Тогда почему ты отказываешься спать на моей подушке?   
\- Потому что я не сам ее выбирал. И вообще, она не твоя, а гостиничная. В ближайший выходной доедем до какого-нибудь магазина, и я куплю еще один комплект, специально для тебя.   
Поскольку Эйдан физически был не в состоянии находиться в покое, говоря все это, он не прекращал ерзать, в том числе коленом по животу Дина. А временами - и совсем даже не по животу. К тому моменту как он заговорил про магазин, Дин уже был на взводе, и совершенно невежливо прервал столь щедрое обещание, заткнув Эйдану рот. Эйдан полузадушенно гугукнул, после чего на Дина обрушилась вторая серия боевика с бензином и взрывом.   
В первый же выходной они действительно поехали в магазин и купили подушку и одеяло. Эйдан выбирал их больше часа: перещупал весь ассортимент магазина, довел продавщиц и Дина до совместной истерики, но продолжал утверждать, что подушки без комочков так и не нашел. Лишь когда Дин в озверении пообещал ему, что сейчас лично выпотрошит первую попавшуюся подушку и собственноручно раздербанит все до единого комочка на атомы, Эйдан просветлел лицом, схватил одну из подушек, выдернул с полки выбранное ранее одеяло и потащил Дина к кассам. Дин только хлопал глазами, не в силах понять причину столько резкой перемены.   
\- Не надо потрошить, - лучезарно улыбнулся Эйдан. - Просто поспи на ней. А я пока буду приходить со своей, если хочешь.   
\- Вот радости-то будет полуночникам, - простонал Дин, представив себе эту картину. - Тернер, крадущийся по коридору с подушкой.   
\- Я скажу, что это тыква, - заржал Тернер.   
\- Прелестно. От тебя скоро все окончательно с катушек съедут. Кстати, почему я должен на ней спать?   
\- Я не могу спать на новых. Они... ну, не примятые, понимаешь? Не обжитые. И на гостиничных тоже не могу - они пахнут чужими людьми. Но если подушка будет пахнуть тобой...   
\- Кто же тебе обживал подушки до сих пор? - не мог не уточнить Дин с ноткой ревности в голосе.   
\- Мама, - пожал плечами Тернер. - Я новые подушки ей отдаю, потом забираю.   
Дин, расплывшийся в счастливое желе, чуть было не зацеловал Эйдана прямо у кассы.   
Уже расплатившись и пойти выйдя на улицу, Дин вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу, всучил обалдевшему Эйдану оба здоровенных пакета и рванул обратно в магазин. Вернулся он с большой сумкой. Эйдан упихнул в нее подушку с одеялом и кротко спросил, почему их нельзя было донести в пакетах. Дин отмолчался, но когда они вернулись в гостиницу, быстренько вытряхнул постель на свою кровать, поймал за локоть Эйдана, уже собравшегося идти к себе и, отчаянно краснея, протянул ему ручку. Первые две секунды Эйдан лишь растерянно хлопал глазами. Потом, когда Дин заговорил, глотая и путая слова, покраснел еще отчаяннее Дина. Потом они оба лежали на животе на полу, и Дин, как завороженный, смотрел, как Эйдан, высунув от усердия язык, выводит на ярлычке новой сумки "HOME SWEET HOME".   
Его не напрягало увеличение багажа на одно место. Его не смущало то, что Тернер действительно какое-то время шастал по гостиничному коридору с подушкой. Ему было плевать, что их несколько раз заставали с утра в одном номере - правда, уже одетых, но гиенили от этого не меньше. Ему было море по колено. Он был счастлив и чувствовал себя самым настоящим принцем, которого лохматая сумасшедшая Золушка больше никогда не променяет ни на какую самую лучшую тыкву.


End file.
